


Desk Job

by GalaxySong



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has his place and he likes it there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Job

Ianto shifted between Owens legs trying to get comfortable knowing he was going to be there for some time. The fingers running through his hair was almost hypnotic and the taste and smell of Owen were almost enough to make him forget about how claustrophobic it was under Owens desk. He could hear Owen type away with his free hand and that made him try harder to get the other mans full attention.

He started to suck harder and use his teeth, “God you’re such a needy slut Ianto, always wanting my attention.”

Ianto just moaned because it was true, he liked having Owens attention fully on him.

“I bet if Gwen or Tosh were to come back to the Hub you wouldn’t even stop would you? You would just stay on your knees until I come down your throat.,” Owen told him, shifting in his seat so he could push deeper into Ianto’s mouth.

Ianto whimpered, desperate to touch his own throbbing erection but he knew Owen would be pissed if he did. 

“I like that idea, having you under my desk when Tosh or Gwen, are still in the Hub. Or maybe I would just let them watch, let them see what a cock hungry whore you are.” 

Ianto knew he should have been embarrassed and ashamed by what Owen was saying but instead he felt heat curl in his belly. He gave an unhappy yelp when Owen pushed out from the desk and Ianto quickly followed on his knees taking his erection back into his mouth sucking hungrily.

“That’s better, now I can watch that pretty mouth of yours work,” Owen told him spreading his legs wider.

Ianto started to bob up and down faster wanting Owen to come so he would hopefully be able to as well. Owen gripped his short hair tighter making him take more of his cock. When Owen finally came Ianto swallowed every last drop and continued to suck and lick him until he was pulled of with a sharp tug of his hair.

Ianto was panting and looking a bit dazed his own body in desperate need of release. Owen lifted Ianto’s chin with shaking fingers so he was looking him in the eye.

“I’m going to ask you something and I want an honest answer.,” Owen told him, his voice thick with arousal.

Ianto nodded never taking his eyes of Owen; he didn’t think he could be anything but honest with him.

“If Jack ever comes back will you go back to him?” Owen asked.

Ianto swallowed hard it was a question he had asked him self so many times. Thoughts of Jack made his heart ache and maybe once up on a time he would have gone back to the other man and forgiven him but no, not now. 

Ianto shook his head once “No,” he whispered his voice heavy with emotion and need.

Owen grinned at him and to his surprise leaned forward and kissed him. It was something they had never done before. It wasn’t a kiss full of passion or lust, just a firm press of lips against lips that had Ianto digging blunt fingertips into Owens thigh. 

Owen pulled back leaning his forehead against Ianto’s “Let go.”

With those two words Ianto’s world shattered into nothing but pleasure and the soft kisses Owen was pressing to his mouth and neck. He let out a sob as he couldn’t even catch his breath, everything felt so intense. He didn’t think he had ever come so hard in his life.

When he came back to his senses feeling giddy and exhausted he realised he was leaning heavily on Owen, he went to pull away but Owen wrapped his arms tightly around him not letting him move.

“You were so good,” Owen was mumbling into his hair. “You better get off home,” Owen told him taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

Ianto was about to protest, it wouldn’t be fair to leave Owen in the Hub on his own and he was confused by what had changed but Owen leaned forward kissing the corner of his mouth stopping any protest.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Owen told him squeezing his hand before letting go. Ianto nodded afraid to speak, not even sure what to say.

As he headed for the cog door with shaking legs he could feel Owens eyes on his back and for the first time since Jack had been gone he was looking forward to work in the morning.

end


End file.
